Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connection assembly used in an automotive vehicle or the like and a connector used therefor.
Related Art
A wiring material used in an automotive vehicle or the like includes a flat material in which conductors are arrayed in a specific direction perpendicular to an axial direction of the conductors. The conductors included in the wiring material are connected to terminals of a connector so that the conductors of the wiring material then can be connected to other conductors.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-146939 discloses a connector and an assembly to be connected by soldering to a wiring material as described above. This connector includes terminals in the form of thin plates respectively corresponding to wires and a housing for holding the terminals. The housing has a flat terminal array surface and holds the terminals such that the terminals are exposed on the terminal array surface. On the other hand, an insulation coating is removed in advance at an end of each of the wires to expose a conductor, and the wires are held in parts near tips of the conductors so that the tips of the conductors are aligned in a row.
Cream solder is set on surfaces of the terminals in advance, and the tips of the conductors and the surfaces of the terminals are soldered by pressing the cream solder against the surfaces of the terminals and heating the cream solder by a heater with the tips of the respective conductors of the wires positioned on the cream solder.
However, in the above connector and in an electrical connection assembly provided therewith, the surfaces of the terminals are arranged in a direction parallel to an array direction while being exposed on the flat terminal array surface of the insulating housing. Thus, if intervals between the terminals adjacent to each other are made smaller, a short circuit may occur between the wires or the terminals via the solder for connection on the terminal array surface. In other words, large intervals between the terminals adjacent to each other needs to be set to avoid such a short circuit. This becomes a major obstacle to a width reduction of the entire electrical connection assembly.
The invention aims to provide a connector constituting an electrical connection assembly by being connected to a wiring material including conductors and to enable a width reduction of the electrical connection assembly while avoiding a short circuit between terminals or the conductors adjacent to each other.